A World of Change/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icewish Info Only one hundred years ago, the planet of Natura was filled with nature and life. Though, today, it is now a cold chunk of rock; a whole city covers the planet, stripping the world of all it's resources. Now, the world can no longer support its population of humans due to no longer being able to produce food and water, and scientists have struggled to find a cure for this problem. One even created a time machine which could be used to travel back in time and restore the planet to it's original state. Though, this idea was rejected by the government and the scientist imprisoned for "treason", since they would have lost all their power if someone succeeded in stopping the city from being developed. Now it is up to a group of heroes to travel back in time and prevent the city from being created, or watch billions of people die of thirst and hunger. (Warning: This RP will lead to the change, if not, destruction of all characters from Natura, including Chaos. These RP characters will not remember their lives before the planet was restored, but all other RP characters will.) RP Charaters Chaos (Icewish) Bacchus (Edme) Edme (Edme) Link (Icy) Sheik (Icy) In Natura.... Chaos entered the city. He had heard that there was a way to save this planet from death, and he was willing to die for this cause. Icewish ♥ 15:22, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus, after a long month of fighting, searched for his owner. ☆Edme☆ 15:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chaos spotted Bacchus and shouted his name. Icewish ♥ 15:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus reunited with his owner, licking him. ☆Edme☆ 15:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chaos smiled, and then told Bacchus about why he was here. "We need to find others who can help us," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 15:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus thought for a while. "I can look for heroes, I think I can find some." ☆Edme☆ 15:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Several hours later.... "Why did you force us to come here exactly?" asked Link. Sheik just looked arround, confused. "Because I need your help," said Chaos. The then explained what he told Bacchus to the two. "It's not like there are any local heroes arround here." Icewish ♥ 15:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked around, "What happened here in the first place?" she asked. ☆Edme☆ 15:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "A huge city was built over the entire planet about a hundred years ago, killing all the plants and animals," said Chaos. He pointed at a large tower that loomed over the city. "We have to find the time machine locked inside that tower and travel to the past." Icewish ♥ 15:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme stepped back, looking at the large tower. ☆Edme☆ 15:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chaos started to walk towards the tower. The others followed, and most were still unsure if they could trust him or not. Icewish ♥ 15:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus padded beside Chaos. ☆Edme☆ 15:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) They entered the tower. Icewish ♥ 15:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Is it on the top floor?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 17:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe," said Chaos. "I'll bet it's there just to piss us all off." Icewish ♥ 19:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus watched the others, cautiously. ☆Edme☆ 19:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The group snuck into the building. Icewish ♥ 19:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Are there any other people here?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 19:56, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, so stay quiet," whispered Chaos. Icewish ♥ 20:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme stopped talking. ☆Edme☆ 22:17, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Guards began to chase them. Icewish ♥ 22:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus turned and barked loudly at them. ☆Edme☆ 22:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The guards still charged at them. "Run!" shouted Chaos. They were chased up to teh top floor. Icewish ♥ 22:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus kept them back with scratches, bites, and barking loudly. ☆Edme☆ 22:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chaos opened up a door with a red warning sign painted on it. The time machine was inside. Icewish ♥ 22:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked at it in awe. ☆Edme☆ 22:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Hurry!" shouted Chaos. He pressed a few buttons which made the time machine start up. "Date set:1/20/1913" said the time machine. Icewish ♥ 22:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus charged in, avoiding the guards after attacking them. ☆Edme☆ 22:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The group ran through the time machine. "Follow them," said a voice to the guards. The guards followed them through the portal. ... The group appeared in a grassy feild surrounded by dense forests. Icewish ♥ 22:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked around, and saw a guard. ☆Edme☆ 22:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The guards surrounded the group. Sheik threw a knife at one. Icewish ♥ 22:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay